


An Unexpected Party

by Norathar



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norathar/pseuds/Norathar
Summary: Okay, so I promised missjlh and ThePreacher1031 I'd post some cute fluff to lighten the mood after missjlh ruins all of us with the coup chapters in The Prince's Protege, and here it is - set in the Alexandra de Sardet universe, 8 years after Return to Serene. Actually part of a continuation fic that's nowhere near ready to be posted; the background here is that Vasco has brought some news from Serene and interrupts de Sardet, who goes to get Kurt, who's with their three daughters, ages 2, 5, and 8. Featuring a tea party, a flower crown, and a toddler attempting to use a tricorne as a teething ring, but no angst.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	An Unexpected Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missjlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjlh/gifts), [ThePreacher1031](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ThePreacher1031).



“Kurt’s with the girls now, I think,” said de Sardet. She looked down at her paperwork. “I promised to join them as soon as this was complete, but I think I’ve done enough for the day.” She rose, moving upstairs, and Vasco followed her.

Two of the nursemaids were sitting outside the nursery when they arrived, chattering away. She could hear them as they drew nearer. “…spend more time with them than any nobles I’ve ever known,” one was saying. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you. It’s nice to see a pair of nobles who care about their children.”

“Well, the prince isn’t really noble, you know,” the other said in a lower tone. “His blood’s as common as yours or mine. The Prince d’Orsay gave him one title, and he got the other from marrying the governor.”

“Even so,” the first said. “The princess pays as much attention to those girls as the prince. I worked for three different princely families, back in Serene, and none of them so much as visited for an hour a day. Here, they’re with them as often as not; you’ll find they take supper together unless there’s a state occasion, and—”

The women stopped talking as Vasco and de Sardet came around the corner. “Your Highness!” said the first, at the same time the second said, “Your Excellency!”, then stopped short, looking worried that she’d used the wrong title.

“Your Highness, I’m so sorry—”

“It hardly matters,” de Sardet said, waving her off. “I assume that Kurt is with the girls?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” the older woman piped up; she had served the de Sardet household since shortly after Eleanor’s birth, where de Sardet recognized the younger woman as the newest addition to the palace staff. “We’ve just been doing a bit of mending.” She held up her needle and thread. “You know how Lady Aurelie gets into things.”

De Sardet smiled. “I do indeed. Excuse us.” Quietly, she pushed the door open. “If one of them is napping, I don’t want to wake them,” she murmured to Vasco.

As she opened the door, she had to smile: all three girls were awake. A child-sized table was at the center of the room, laid out for afternoon tea. The guests, de Sardet noted, included a number of stuffed animals, dolls, and Kurt himself, though he was sitting carefully on the floor rather than on one of the child-sized chairs that he had built for them. De Sardet had to smile as she saw that Eleanor had made crowns of paper flowers and pink ribbons for each of the guests: one had already replaced Kurt’s hat, and as she watched, Eleanor carefully placed another on her favorite doll.

She glanced sideways at Vasco; his eyes were dancing with amusement, and he lifted a finger to his lips. Kurt’s back was to them, and none of their daughters had noticed their entrance.

“Here you are, Papa,” Aurelie pronounced, pretending to pour tea. “Would you like sugar?”

“No, thank you.” Kurt was momentarily distracted by Julie attempting to chew on his hat, which was on the ground at his side; moving the hat farther from her reach, he scooped her into his lap.

“Drink up!” Aurelie frowned as Kurt began to raise the teacup to his lips. “No, Papa. Like _this_ ,” she said, and demonstrated with her own cup, lifting a pinky finger away from the handle.

De Sardet heard Vasco stifle a laugh as Kurt raised the teacup to his lips, pinky lifted as instructed; the cup was comically tiny in his hands. The sound drew Kurt’s attention, and he startled, fumbling the cup; he managed to catch it before it fell, just as Eleanor noticed their presence.

“Maman! Uncle Vasco!”

De Sardet smiled; Vasco was still trying his best to keep from laughing. Kurt saw, and gave him a look that dared him to say something.

As he got to his feet, scooping up Julie into his arms, Eleanor and Aurelie ran to the doorway, pelting them with questions. 

“Did you bring us anything?”

“Where did you go?”

“Is Cristobal here too?”

“What about Maria?” 

“What about Uncle Rodrigo?”

“Can I try on your hat?”

“Give him a moment,” de Sardet said, laughing. “If you want him to answer your questions, you have to give him a chance to speak.”

“I sailed to Serene and back, and I _may_ have brought you something, but it’s back on the ship, with Cristobal and Maria,” said Vasco. “As for my hat, you can try it on, but you have to promise to give it back.”

“I promise,” Aurelie said, looking with longing at the battered leather tricorne.

“Then here you go.” She giggled as Vasco swept off the hat and dropped it on her head; it was too large, and slipped over her eyes, but she adjusted it as Vasco continued speaking.

“I sent Rodrigo to speak with Admiral Cabral, since I wanted to come directly here.”

Kurt glanced from Vasco to de Sardet. “Is something wrong?”

“Not precisely,” said Vasco, in a tone that indicated that something was indeed afoot. “But I do have word from Serene…and something more.”

“Uncle Vasco, do you want tea?” Aurelie asked, gesturing to the table.

“Maybe later,” Vasco replied, then glanced at Kurt. “Nice hat.”

Before Kurt could reply, Eleanor spoke up. “If you’d said you were coming, I would have made you one.”

“It’s all right, Ellie,” Kurt told her. “He can have mine.” With a grin, he swept off the flower-and-ribbon confection and put it on Vasco’s head. “After all, he was nice enough to let your sister try on his hat. We can certainly return the favor.”

De Sardet had to laugh at Vasco’s nonplussed reaction to the flower crown – even more so when Eleanor saw. “Don’t you like it?” she demanded, sounding wounded.

“Well?” Kurt prompted.

“I like it quite a lot,” Vasco said, and de Sardet had to stifle another laugh. “I’m sure I look quite…dashing.”

“Bring me my hat, would you, little lady?” Kurt asked their eldest daughter; she ran to retrieve it; as she brought it back, Kurt stooped so she could place it on his head. “Thank you.”

“Maman, do you want tea?” Aurelie asked.

“Not right now, I’m afraid,” said de Sardet, genuinely regretful. She wished that she could have sat down alongside Kurt, Vasco, and her daughters’ collection of dolls and stuffed animals, spending the afternoon pretending to drink tea and admiring how Kurt and Vasco looked in Eleanor’s creations of ribbon and paper, but the look in Vasco’s eyes told her that his news couldn’t be delayed. “I hope we’ll have plenty of time later.”

Both Eleanor and Aurelie looked disappointed. “I’ll see you tonight,” de Sardet promised. “We’ll read another chapter of our book.”

“Two chapters,” Eleanor said.

“Two chapters,” de Sardet agreed.

“And we’ll have a tea party tomorrow,” Aurelie declared.

“Agreed.” De Sardet glanced at Vasco, hoping that whatever news he was about to reveal wouldn’t force her to truncate that occasion. “But for now, your father and I need to go talk to Uncle Vasco.”

“I’m afraid I’ll need my hat back,” Vasco said to Aurelie. Reluctantly, she surrendered it; Vasco moved to replace it, but saw Eleanor’s eyes on him and stopped, holding it in his hands instead.

“We’ll see you tonight,” de Sardet promised. She leaned forward to give her youngest daughter a kiss, but saw that Julie had fallen asleep in Kurt’s arms.

“She was ready for a nap,” he said quietly, moving to the toddler-sized bed in the corner of the room, laying her down, and covering her carefully with a blanket. “Don’t wake your sister,” he told the older girls.

As they left the room, de Sardet let the pair of servants know that they were needed inside. “Julie is asleep. I’m sure that Aurelie will need a nap as well, as much as she won’t like it.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” The servant’s gaze drifted to Vasco, and she smiled; only then did Vasco realize that he was still wearing the childish crown. Quickly, he exchanged it for his hat.

“I thought Ellie was right,” Kurt said, clearly amused. “That hat did make you look rather dashing.”

“Would you like it back? You could wear it to your next state banquet…which I should warn you may be sooner than you’d like.”


End file.
